Land And Sea
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo is an avid painter of sea landscapes. When his friend has him take a two month vacation to Seireitei Island, he meets a curious albino named Shiro. But Shiro has a secret: He is the last of his people, a merman from Atlantis trying to live on land. An accident has him saving Ichigo's life with a spell that allows him to breathe underwater, but why is he drawn to Ichigo? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1:The Sea

Ok...a new fic as a challenge from Fochi-chan. I have to do this merman fic ordeal lol So I guess I better try huh? :D no I promise to do my best! Tally-ho!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sea

"Another one Ichigo?" An orange haired young man turned to see a short, black haired woman approach him. "Another one of the ocean?"

"What can I say? It's inspiring." He chuckled, finishing the last few strokes to his large wave. The painting showed a stormy sea, cascading against rocks with seals on them. "I just love the look of it, you know?"

"I know...maybe you should take a vacation." The woman sighed. "Maybe go there? Most of your pictures are gloomy...I think they need some cheer!"

"Rukia, cheer just isn't my thing..." He sighed. "You know that."

"That's why I'm saying you need to take a vacation! Go out and see the ocean, maybe fall in love with a handsome guy!" She swooned and Ichigo chuckled. "C'mon, feed my inner fangirl here!"

"You're ridiculous." He chuckled and sighed. "Ok...two months?"

"And not a day less." She huffed. "I'll take these pictures to the gallery, and you go get packed. I want you gone tomorrow, got it?" She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Maybe you will find something." She took the large paintings and left, leaving Ichigo alone and he sighed.

"Who knows? Maybe...but what are my chances?" He sighed and looked out the window at the dark, cloudy sky. _Storm's coming...I better get ready now._

* * *

"And your room sir." Ichigo walked into the large suite his friend and manager bought for him for two months. It had a large, clear view of the sea complete with huge room and balcony. "Please enjoy your stay."

"Y...yeah..." He muttered. _Holy shit this place is amazing! I don't even wanna think about the bill..._he thought and plopped onto the bed. _Damn that plane ride sucked..._ He pulled out a brochure and looked at the small island. "Seireitei Island...huh." He sighed as he gazed out the huge window. He grabbed a light weight jacket and headed outside to enjoy the breeze. He walked down to the beach and closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of the sea air. "This is wonderful..."

"Heh, first time out 'ere?" Ichigo turned around to see a pale man with gold on black eyes looking at him with amusement. "Name's Shirosaki Ogichi. I grew up around 'ere."

"Uhm, Kurosaki Ichigo. You're Japanese?"

"Yah, but my parent's moved out 'ere a long time ago and I was raised on this island." The albino said. "Oh and call me Shiro. My first name's annoying." Ichigo took the chance to look at the albino. He had a nice build, the white tank top he wore was tight enough to show the muscles underneath. He wore black swimming trunks, his pale feet clad in black flip flops.

_He looks like some jocky surfer dude you see in cliché horror films..._ Ichigo thought. _But...he_ is_ pretty hot..._

"Ya done eyeballing me?" Shiro chuckled as Ichigo's face turned slightly pink. "Hey tell ya what. As a welcome gift, I'll get ya some ice cream, eh?"

"Uhh sure." Ichigo nodded. Shiro led Ichigo to the ice cream stand, golden eyes looking at him with interest.

_A mortal soul drawn to the sea...perhaps...he is who I have been waiting for all this time..._ he thought with a smile. _Should prove fun..._ "What flavor?"

"Vanilla is ok."

"Wow kinda boring. I like strawberry." He smirked as Ichigo scowled. "It's coincidence I swear. I've always liked it."

"Like I haven't heard that line before..." Ichigo grumbled. He felt a hand on his shoulder, firm yet gentle. He turned to see Shiro's eyes, filled with genuine concern.

"I am serious. I do not lie." He said, losing his slang. Ichigo nodded and Shiro smiled gently. "Ok, one vanilla cone and one strawberry cone please." He handed Ichigo his ice cream with a soft smile. "So is it yer first time seeing the sea?"

"Yeah, it's breathtaking. I've always been drawn to it, I paint it all the time."

"Ya paint?"

"Landscapes mostly." He shrugged. "A few animals here and there."

"Anything mythical?" Shiro asked and Ichigo looked at him. "What? They're animals too ya know."

"_Real_ animals."

"How do ya know they weren't real?"

"No one's ever found them and some scientifically cannot exist."

"Doesn't mean they didn't at one point live." Shiro countered him with ease. "Something like them had to exist in order for the myths ta be born ya know?"

"I...I guess." Ichigo sighed. "Looks like you win this argument."

"I usually do. Let's just say...I honor mythical beasts and beings." He smiled. He looked out and saw the sun start to set. "We've been chatting awhile. Tide's coming up soon, so I suggest ya get back ta where yer staying." He said. "The sea around here doesn't take kindly to strangers sometimes."

"You speak as though the water is alive."

"It is, if you listen." Shiro said calmly, a peaceful look on his face. His long white hair made a soft 'swish' when he turned to Ichigo again. "Where ya staying? I'll take ya back." Ichigo gave him the addressee and Shiro drove his Hummer to the hotel. "Nice spot...out of the way of the sea, but gives a nice view."

"My room's the suite upstairs...my best friend rented it out for two months." Ichigo mumbled. "No idea how much she spent."

"Yer better off not knowing." Shiro chuckled. He handed Ichigo a slip of paper with his number. "Gimme a call ok? Text me yer number and I'll be yer personal guide for two months."

"Yet another cliché pick up line."

"Aww, ya know me well already." Shiro winked and walked away. Ichigo looked at the card in his hand and smirked.

"Maybe I will call..."

* * *

Later that night Ichigo walked out onto the balcony of his room, wearing a thin white robe and a Pepsi in his hand. He sat in a chair, gazing out at the night time sea. The sea was lit up by a near full moon and the stars, making it seem ethereal. "Wow...it's so amazing..." He smiled gently. Just then, something splashed across the surface, leaping in front of the moon. "Dolphin?" He wondered. He watched again and frowned when it leapt out. "No...it had a human shape..." Curious, he moved closer to the balcony. The 'dolphin splashed again and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat. Sure enough, the figure had a human shape, but the tail of a fish. "Mer...mermaid?" He shook his head and ran down to the beach. He looked out into the water as the person surfaced, and he heard cussing. He hadn't seen the clouds cover the moon or the sudden gust of wind.

"Ya dumbass! Get inside!" He heard Shiro's voice from the water as it began sloshing and growing fierce. "There's a storm and it'll get ya!" Ichigo blinked stupidly and the figure swam closer just as a wave swept Ichigo's feet from him. "No! Don't take him!" Ichigo felt himself being dragged, as if a strong, we hand had grabbed him and was trying to drown him. The waves splashed and he went under.

_Wh...what just happened?!_ Ichigo's panicked mind tried desperately to work as he attempted to swim, but the strong current was dragging him under. As he began losing air, he saw a familiar face, white hair flowing behind him. _Sh...Shiro?_

"Sorry fer this, but this is the only way ta save ya." He heard his voice clearly, despite an odd, watery echo to it and before his mind faded, he felt lips on his own.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Well here we have it! Hope it makes you happy Fochi~! Well if anyone likes it please review. I dunno how long it will be, but we shall see! Also, if anyone wants to do cover art for any of my fics, pm me! I think it'd be cool and of course you will be credited! And don't forget my little t-shirt contest!


	2. Chapter 2:Underwater

Well I feel kinda bad leaving Chapter one all alone...so here's number two!

* * *

Chapter 2: Underwater

"Ngh..." Ichigo groaned as he came too, rubbing his eyes. "Wh...what happened?"

"Word ta the wise, if the merman says 'stay away from the tide', ya do it capiche?" Ichigo's eyes cleared up to see Shiro hovering over him. "Ya really ain't that bright huh?"

"Shiro?! What the hell are you doing in my hotel...room..." Ichigo looked around. "Wh...where..." He was in a lavish canopy bed, the room he was in was large, the walls covered in ornate drawings and depictions of the sea.

"My room. In my uh...home." Shiro said. "Look, sorry about this, but...yer safe here. The sea wasn't to happy with me being friendly to a human so-"

"Hold up. You're not making a single bit of sense." Ichigo sighed. He rubbed his forehead and gripped the satin sheets below him. "Wow...these sheets are nice...like they're for royalty."

"Well they are. I am a prince after all."

"I see...wait what?!" Ichigo stared at him, waiting for him to laugh. Instead, he looked solemn and sad. "You can't be serious...are you?" Shiro stood up and walked away a bit.

"...Follow me ok?" Ichigo got up, looking at his outfit. He was wearing a red kimono with a gold sash, his bare feet sliding across the marble floor. As he followed Shiro, the palace they were walking through deteriorated as they went further down. "Ever heard of Atlantis?"

"Yeah, that mythical city sunk by the gods...why?"

"Well...it _wasn't_ sunk by the gods." Shiro said. "I'll show you." They then reached a dark pool and Shiro stepped inside. He reached a hand out. "Come with me." Ichigo was hesitant before taking the hand and following him. In the dark water, Ichigo couldn't see at all, save for Shiro's golden eyes. Ichigo then felt the need to break for air and began to struggle. "Relax." Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard Shiro speak. Once they came out into the light, Ichigo's eyes were threatening to fall out of their sockets. Shiro's legs were gone, replaced with a large, black fish tail. "You can breathe ya know."

_H...huh?_ Ichigo released his breath and then took another. "What the...?"

"I put an enchantment on you, allowing you to breathe here. You can also speak to the animals." Shiro explained. "But you can't leave here..."

"What? Why?" Ichigo felt confused._ Is...is this all a dream?_ He wondered. _Did I drown?_

"Because Kaien will keep you here, maybe even hurt you..." Ichigo shook his head and looked around. Crystal clear waters revealed huge ruins, that of a large city. All kinds of marine life swam around or grew on the ancient rocks and Ichigo felt a little drawn to it all. "Amazing huh?"

"Yeah...so wait, where were we?"

"My real home, the palace, see?" Ichigo turned around and behind them was a massive palace, surrounded by even more ruins. "I have a home on the surface too, and you can go there...but no where else." He pated Ichigo's back and felt him flinch.

"Don't touch me!" Shiro flinched back and Ichigo frowned. "Sorry, I uh-"

"No...it's ok." Shiro shook his head. "You see, being...well not human makes other humans edgy around me. So you surprised me the other day with how friendly you were." He explained. Ichigo frowned a bit, seeing the hurt still linger in golden eyes. "I'm sorry for this, I truly am." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, surprised at how dry it felt.

"Well...how do we break the spell?"

"I gave you a kiss on a whim...to break it...I've been told it has to mean something." Shiro shrugged. "Despite being centuries old, I still don't get it."

"It sounds simple...but..." Shiro shook his head. "Sorry Shiro. I didn't mean to react like that."

"No, I said it's fine." Shiro said quietly. "I'm truly sorry for all of this, but bear with me. I'll try to find a way to return you to land forever." Ichigo heard a hint of pain in his voice and frowned.

"Please do." He said and swam back inside. Once in the room he slid against the wall, groaning. "Unbelievable. This just...it can't be happening."

* * *

Shiro swam back and forth, similar to a pace. "Shit I've fucked this up so badly..." A dolphin swam up to him and gave him an odd stare. "Do not give me that look Shinji...this isn't my fault!" Black eyes continued to stare and he growled. "Stop it!"

"No it's fun!" The dolphin chittered, the voice coming from his mind. "He is one sexy piece of ass though..."

"You aren't human, so lay off."

"You're not either."

"I resemble one."

"From the waist up."

"Argh yer impossible." He mumbled. "I_ know_ I'm not human...but..."

"But you still think he's cute."

"Sexy."

"I'd tap it."

"You're a dolphin dumbass."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't." Shiro chuckled at the serious tone of the animal. "Look, just tell him how ya feel and-"

"The only things I feel is irritation towards you and...regret towards him. I never should have spoken to him..." He whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I fucked up again, and now another human is paying the price."

"You've seen the way he swims...if it weren't for you he would have drowned with or without the aid of the sea." Shinji pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I cursed him...and..." He scratched his head.

"You know how to break it...and yer afraid of the heartbreak that follows." He said and Shiro nodded slowly.

"They claim to love only to abandon you later on...it's better not to fall for someone...yet..." He looked back at the palace and shook his head. "I better check on him. See ya later." Shiro swam back inside and the moment he hit air his black tail morphed into two, well built white legs. He clamored out of the pool and headed to his room. Once inside he sighed at the sight that met him. Ichigo was curled up on the bed, his figure looking small on the red sheets. Shiro walked over and ran a hand through soft orange locks. "I'm sorry...this is all my fault..." He whispered. "I...I wish I could take it back, but I can't..." He laid down next to him, but gave Ichigo plenty of space. "I just...didn't want to see another life end because of me...call me selfish if you want, but that's just who I am..."

"...I'm not really mad at you." Ichigo mumbled. "I just...want to go home..."

"And I'll do what I can to make sure you will." Shiro said, the small lie burning his tongue._ But do I want that? At the expense of my still healing heart?_ When Ichigo turned to face him with sad, brown eyes he sighed. _Yes. I can't just...keep him here..._ "I swear."

"...Ok..." Ichigo sniffled and Shiro reached out and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Can...can you come closer?" Shiro tilted his head in question and scooted closer, only to have Ichigo hug him and bury his face against his chest. "Sorry...I just...don't wanna be alone right now." Shiro nodded and held his head close, humming a gentle lullaby his mother had sung for him once. He felt Ichigo relax and eventually fall asleep.

"I'll do what I can...but...I feel that if I go through this again...I won't make it a second time..." He whispered and closed his eyes, soon falling asleep to the sound of Ichigo's breathing.

* * *

Chapter 2 end'

Sorry a bit short...been kinda stressed lately. Working weekends sucks.


End file.
